Initially, this Phase II study investigated the effects of daily administration of DMP 754, a IIb/IIIa platelet inhibitor, versus aspirin on the inhibition of platelet aggregation, the incidenceof bleeding and thrombocytopenia in patients with coronary artery disease over a 6 month period of time. The study was amended in March 1998 to include combination therapy arms of DMP 754 and aspirin.